


your arms are all i need

by theartwasinyoureyes



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pre HS1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartwasinyoureyes/pseuds/theartwasinyoureyes
Summary: "Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and then see what we find?"





	your arms are all i need

"Running through the garden oh where nothing bothered us.." Harry hummed the words to the song he had written a few weeks ago and lightly strummed his guitar.

"What do you want to eat, babes?" Louis was sitting on the floor of Harry's penthouse in London, drowning in blankets, the candles Harry had lit casting a design of shadows across Louis' face.

"Pizza's fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Louis ordered the pizza and Harry wrote some words down in his leather-bound journal. Harry had missed this. It being just him and Louis. He had grown so used to the songwriting meetings and the travelling and the parties with his bandmates.

"Wanna come with me?" Louis asked, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"I don't understand why you never just pay the extra $3 for delivery." Nevertheless, Harry followed him out the door.

"It's the journey that matters."

"Maybe the journey the pizza takes between my mouth and my stomach." Louis laughed, leading him into the lift and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You're such a downer."

They stepped out of the elevator and into the parkade. All of Harry's cars (six, as of right now) were parked in a private section of the underground garage. Harry quickly punched in the code and the gate opened, revealing the impressive collection. Louis quickly made his way over to the black Range Rover and slid into the driver's seat. Harry followed suit, sliding into the passenger seat and clicking his seatbelt in, before taking Louis' hand in his and resting them on his knee.

When they got to the pizza shop, Louis could almost feel Harry tense up at the sight of at least five paparazzi and a group of fans. He had no idea how they managed to figure out his every move, but they did.

"I can go," Louis offered, noticing the look of apprehension on Harry's face.

"No, it's fine. It's my car, anyways." He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped out of the car, careful not to open the door too wide and reveal the driver. 

This was the worst part, definitely. He loved meeting fans and talking to them, but he desperately wished that he could do something as simple as going out to pick up pizza without having to push through a crowd of people shouting at him and shoving cameras in his face.

'Harry, are you still in contact with Kendall Jenner?'

'When is One Direction getting back together?'

'Are you dating anyone?'

'When's your solo album coming?'

"Two large pizza's for Harry," He said to the cashier once he finally got inside. 

"34.80, please." Harry quickly tapped his phone on the machine and took the pizzas off the counter before turning on his heel and walking back out into the swirl of cold January air.

"You good?" Louis asked as Harry got back in the car. He nodded, placing the pizza by his feet and resting his elbows on his knees. 

They drove home in silence, though this time it was awkward and uncomfortable, and Louis hated that he knew why.

"Give me those," Louis said as they walked into the apartment, taking the pizzas and sliding them onto the kitchen island.

Harry stood silently by the door, watching. Louis walked back to him, running his hands down his arms and resting them on his waist.

"C'mere," he sighed and pulled his baby into his chest.

Louis knew how hard Harry had been working, and how exhausted he was. Between the album deadline growing closer and the writers' block he had been experiencing hanging over his head, he was so burnt out. Sometimes he just needed Louis to hold him.

"What do you need?" He asked, his voice barely audible, as if it was meant only for Harry to hear.

"I don't know." Harry's voice was muffled into his chest and Louis' hand was running softly through his hair.

"Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and then see what we find?"

Harry nodded and Louis pulled him to the couch, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

"Love you," Harry whispered, pressing a lazy kiss to Louis' lips and curling into his side.

"Love you too."

And, yeah, Harry was the one for him.


End file.
